Persidangan?
by dark lonely
Summary: Zero tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dimana dirinya, dan mengapa dia ada ditempat tersebut. satu yang pasti, ini adalah mimpi terburuk Zero.


**Persidangan?**

Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Vampire Knight hanya milik Hino Matsuri.

Penulis hanya meminjam karakter yang ada dalam cerita Vampire Knight. Tidak ada keuntung yang diambil dari cerita ini.

Warning: Cerita aneh, aneh, aneh, dan aneh.

.

.

.

Zero bingung. Dia tidak tahu pasti dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Ruangan ini penuh dengan kursi yang tertata rapi. Meja panjang dengan tinggi yang tidak biasa berada disebelah kanannya. Disebelah kiri berjajar kursi yang mungkin bisa diduduki 50 orang.

"Jadi apa alasan yang dapat anda berikan untuk membela diri anda?" tanya seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan Zero.

"Apa?" kening Zero berkerut berusaha memahami pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang di depannya. "Apa maksud anda? Membela diri? Untuk apa?" tanya Zero balik secara beruntut.

"Sikap tidak tahu anda tidak akan membantu anda dalam sidang ini. Saran saya anda segera saja menjawab pertanyaan yang saya ajukan,"

"Sidang? Memang saya salah apa!" bentak Zero.

Pria di depannya mulai menunjukkan wajah tak sabarnya.

"Yang Mulia," kali ini pria tersebut berbicara dengan seorang pria lain yang duduk dibelakang meja panjang. "Terdakwa tidak mengakui kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa terdakwa tidak menyesali perbuatan yang telah diperbuatnya." Selesai berkata, si pria merapikan jas hitam bermerk yang membalut tubuhnya dengan senyum arogan terpasang tepat di mulutnya. Matanya memancarkan rasa percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan memenangkan kasus kliennya.

Suara deheman seorang laki-laki berjubah yang dipanggil Yang Mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Yang Mulia yang berlagak seperti hakim, begitu pikiran Zero, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Melihat dari bukti yang telah dibeberkan, maka pengadilan memutuskan bahwa saudara Zero Kiryuu dinyatakan ber—"

"TUNGGU," teriak Zero memotong ucapan sang hakim agung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Zero kemudian mengatur nafasnya menahan emosi dan rasa bingung dikepalanya, "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! SEKARANG!" emosi Zero memuncak. Siapapun pasti akan merasa marah jika tiba-tiba dinyatakan bersalah karena melakukan sesuatu yang belum jelas apa itu.

"Yang Mulia, anda dengar sendiri. Terdakwa sekarang bahkan tidak mengakui perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan." Pria itu, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pengacara dari lawan kasusnya kembali menyudutkan Zero.

"Jelaskan. Padaku. Apa. Kesalahanku. Sekarang!" perintah Zero penuh penekanan. Matanya berkilat tajam menantang siapapun yang berani membantah perintahnya.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari arah sebelah kiri tempat Zero. Zero kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara berisik tersebut berasal. Disana, Zero dapat melihat sekitar 50 orang memenuhi bangku. Mereka terdiri dari para vampire hunter dan vampire yang entah kenapa saat itu terlihat akrab dengan tidak adanya niatan untuk saling membunuh.

Pandangan Zero langsung beralih kedepan ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita yang berpenampilan rapi maju ke tengah ruangan.

"Berikut adalah tuduhan yang diarahkan kepada terdakwa. Terdakwa, Zero Kiryuu, dituduh telah melalaikan tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai suami dari korban, Kaname Kuran, selama tiga bulan, terhitung dari tanggal pernikahan mereka. Terdakwa juga dituduh dengan tuduhan mencemarkan nama baik dari Kaname Kuran sebagai _Vampire Prince_ dengan tidak mengakui korban sebagai suaminya yang sah di kalangan umum. Terima kasih." Wanita tersebut berbalik kemudian kembali duduk ditempat duduknya semula.

Sekarang Zero yakin bahwa saat ini dirinya memang berada diruang sidang. Tapi hal itu tidaklah penting. Hal yang lebih penting dan membuat Zero terlihat seperti orang bodoh adalah tuduhan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sejak kapan dirinya menikah? Dan dengan Kuran brengsek tersebut? Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat, pikir Zero.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Zero segera membuka suara kasar, "Sejak kapan aku menikah dengan Kuran brengsek itu?!" tangannya tanpa sadar menunjuk kearah Kaname yang Zero juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berada disana.

"Apa sekarang kau juga melupakan tanggal pernikahan kita, _Honey_?" suara Kaname mengalun lembut ditelinga bak kain sutera yang jatuh membalut kulit. Namun bagi Zero suara lembut Kaname hanya membuatnya muak, menimbulkan keinginan untuk muntah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Honey_ , hah!" bentak Zero kasar.

Bukannya marah dibentak oleh Zero, Kaname malah memasang senyum manis polosnya. Itu bagi orang awam yang melihatnya. Namun dimata Zero, senyum Kaname adalah senyum mengejek yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk dirinya. "Well, siapa lagi, tentu saja kamu, _Honey_ ,"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _HONEY_ , BRENGSEK!" jika saja sekarang kedua tangannya tidak dicekal oleh pengawal yang ada dikanan dan kirinya, pasti sekarang Zero sudah berlari kearah Kaname untuk menghapus senyum congkak Kaname, tentu saja dengan pukulannya yang terkeras dipipi _pureblood_ arogan tersebut.

"Hentikan,"

Satu perintah dari hakim tertinggi, dan keadaan menjadi tenang kembali. Bahkan Zero pun sudah menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk tenang dibangkunya. Kedua pengawal telah melepas cekalan ditangan Zero setelah mereka merasa emosi Zero sudah mereda.

"Baiklah saya akan kembali membacakan keputusan persidangan hari ini. Sesuai keputusan yang telah ditetapkan oleh hakim maka persidangan ini menyatakan bahwa terdakwa, Zero Kiryuu dinyatakan bersalah. Sebagai hukuman atas kesalah yang telah terdakwa perbuat maka terdakwa dijatuhi hukuman yang akan ditentukan sendiri oleh korban, Kaname Kuran yang bertindak sebagai _Vampire Prince_ sekaligus suami terdakwa. Dengan ini persidangan dinyatakan berakhir."

Ketukan tiga kali dari palu hakim menjadi tanda berakhirnya persidangan hari ini.

Mendengar keputusan hakim terhadap dirinya yang semena-mena tidak dapat Zero terima, tapi dirinya juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Seakan-akan seluruh energi ditubuhnya telah hilang entah kemana, tubuh Zero menjadi lemas, mukanya pucat, seperti kehilangan aliran darah.

"Nah Zero, ayo sekarang kita pulang," Kaname yang telah berdiri menjulang di depannya mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Zero.

"Pulang?" Zero membeo.

"Iya pulang kerumah kita, _Honey_ ,"

"Rumah kita? RUMAH KITA?!" Zero histeris, "TIDAKKK!"

.

.

.

"TIDAKKK!"

"ZEROO!"

Teriakan itu, baik berasal dari dirinya maupun dari panggilan Yuki, berhasil membangunkan Zero dari mimpi paling buruknya. Dengan segera Zero bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar tidurnya. Zero tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam tanpa kaos atasan. Bahkan Zero juga tidak mempedulikan keringat yang keluar dari kulitnya dan membasahi kulitnya. Sekarang yang diutamakan Zero adalah menghentikan gedoran pintu yang dilakukan Yuki dipintu kamarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Zero setelah membuka pintu dan mendapai Yuki berdiri di depannya.

Untuk sesaat Yuki tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa melihat penampilan Zero yang terkesan, errr, seksi.

Yuki dengan segera menampar pikirannya agar tidak berlanjut kehal-hal yang lebih gila tentang laki-laki yang telah dianggap saudaranya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudah?" jawab Yuki tak yakin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan garis merah yang tercetak nyata dikedua belah pipinya.

"Lalu sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Zero malas-malasan.

Urat dahi Yuki berkedut mendengar nada malas yang diucapkannya.

"Hey! Harusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena telah membangunkanmu, Zero!"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Yuki," balas Zero tanpa pikir panjang.

"Zeroo!"

"Yuki, aku akan bersiap sekarang,"

"Lalu?" tanya Yuki dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau ingin menontonku ganti baju?"

Dengan cepat rasa panas kembali menjalar dipipi Yuki yang menimbulkan garis-garis merah muda.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Zero, jangan lama-lama ganti bajunya, nanti kau terlambat lagi," selesai berkata Yuki segera berlari menjauhi kamar Zero.

Zero tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yuki. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan mimpi buruknya tentang dirinya dan Kaname.

.

.

.

Sebisa mungkin Zero ingin menghindari tugas sebagai _Prefect_ pada jam pergantian. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sejak mimpinya semalam, Zero lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan obyek mimpinya hari ini. Mengingat kembali mimpinya, sukses menimbulkan semu merah dipipi putih Zero. Zero mengacak-acak rambut silvernya dengan ganas, berusaha menghilangkan kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpinya yang terekam jelas oleh otak Zero.

"Zero sedang apa kau bermalas-malasan disitu?!" tegur Yuki padanya seraya berjalan mendekati Zero yang saat ini berdiri disalah satu tiang penyangga bangunan Cross Academy.

"Apa?"

"Ayo, cepat Zero, kita harus bekerja. Tidak ada malas-malasan untuk kita," kata Yuki, tak lupa dia juga menunjukkan senyuman penuh semangatnya pada Zero.

Zero mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah kamu juga sangat menikmati pergantian jam ini, heh?" Zero menunjukkan senyum miringnya, yang entah keberapa kalinya berhasil membuat Yuki merona.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Zero, aku tak mengerti!" tergagap Yuki menanggapi pertanyaan Zero. "Jangan sembarangan membuat gossip Zero," lanjutnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Jadi hanya gossip?" Zero mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa semua orang juga tahu, bagaimana kamu sangat memuja si Kuran brengsek itu,"

Tak menunggu lama, Zero sudah merasakan tinju di lengannya. "Jangan menghina Kaname-senpai Zero, aku tidak suka," peringat Yuki dengan wajah cemberutnya. Kedua tangannya dia sedekapkan di depan dada.

"Lalu kamu mau apa jika aku menghinanya lagi? Memukulku seperti tadi?" Zero menunjukkan senyumnya. Bukan senyum tulus, namun senyum mengejek yang sengaja dia tunjukkan pada Yuki untuk memancing kemarahannya.

"ZEROOOO!" teriak Yuki, "KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Yuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Zero yang tengah tersenyum puas.

"JANGAN LUPA TUGASMU!" teriak Yuki kembali sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik tembok.

Zero terkekeh. Dia merapikan penampilannya sebentar, kemudian dengan langkah berjalan menyusul Yuki ke gerbang asrama _Night Class_ untuk mengawasi pergantian jam para mahluk malam.

Bukan hal yang aneh memang, jika pada saat pergantian jam, gerbang Night Class dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi _Day Class_ yang ingin melihat wajah para siswa-siswi _Night Class_ yang terkenal mempesona.

Teriakan siswa-siswi _Day Class_ memenuhi gendang telinga Zero yang sensitif. Hanya teriakan dari Zero yang menyuruh mereka untuk diamlah yang membuat siswa-siswi _Day Class_ menghentikan teriakannya. Tak berselang lama, gerbang asrama _Night Class_ terbuka. Teriakan sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Banyak siswa yang melakukan aksi dorong agar bisa lebih dekat untuk melihat atau kalau bisa menyentuh para siswa _Night Class_ tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu hanya terjadi dibagian Yuki. Sedangkan siswa-siswi _Day Class_ yang berada dibawah pengawasan Zero. tidak ada yang berani melakukan aksi brutal. Mereka lebih sayang nyawa dari pada dapat melihat siswa _Night Class_ namun harus mati setelahnya. Sungguh tragis.

Satu per satu siswa _Night Class_ keluar dari gerbang asrama. Diawali dari yang pertama, sang pemimpi siswa _Night Class,_ kemudian diikuti oleh antek-anteknya. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan dari parade ini adalah kemunculan Hanabusa Aido yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Idol-senpai. Hanabusa, setiap kemunculannya selalu membuat siswi _Day Class_ bersorak meneriakinya, yang berakhir dengan teriakan Zero untuk menghentikan kericuhan tersebut.

Kewaspadaan Zero melengah ketika memusatkan perhatiannya untuk menghentikan teriakan para siswa, sehingga Zero tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaname yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Mimpi indah semalam, Kiryuu?" Kaname berbisik pada Zero dengan suaranya yang seperti lelehan coklat hangat dimalam yang dingin.

Zero tersentak. Pikirannya yang berkhianat, kembali memutar peristiwa dimimpi semalam. Pipi Zero menjadi kemerahan mengingat itu semua.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuran?!" dengan ketus Zero bertanya pada Kaname walaupun tak memberi efek yang diingkan karena wajah Zero yang bersemu merah.

Kaname tersenyum hangat. "Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu,"

Zero mengerutkan dahinya.

"Semoga kamu bermimpi indah lagi nanti malam, Kiryuu,"

Kaname berjalan meninggalkan Zero sembari menunjukkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sedangkan Zero yang berdiri tegak hanya menampilkan wajah bengongnya. Tak tahu harus berucap apa menanggapi ucapan Kaname. Namun satu hal yang pasti, "KURAN! KAU BANGSAT!"

Zero mengeluarkan teriakan terkerasnya. Semu merah dipipinnya belum juga hilang. Lagi pula, Zero tidak pernah berharap mimpi seperti semalam lagi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Zero tahu hal itu. Ahh, andai saja Zero tahu, siapa orang yang masuk kekamarnya dan menanamkan mimpi indah semalam, mungkin Zero tidak hanya akan mengirimkan teriakan keras saja. Ahh, andai saja.

THE END

Saya masih baru disini, jadi bila banyak kesalahan dan cerita yang aneh, mohon dimaklumi. Semoga pembaca bersedia memberikan kritik yang membangun bagi penulis, dan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca karya dari penulis amatiran ini.


End file.
